Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek (Fernsehen)
Dies ist eine Auflistung bekannter [[Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek|Parodien und Anspielungen auf Star Trek]] in Fernsehserien und -shows: ALF Ein Schock fürs Leben („Take A Look At Me Now“, 2x03) Alf verabschiedet sich in seiner angeblichen Botschaft aus dem All von Raquel Ochmonek unter anderem mit den Worten Live long and prosper!, woraus in der deutschen Synchronfassung ein einfaches Ich wünsch' dir ein langes und erfolgreiches Leben! wurde. Auf Verbrecherjagd, Teil II („Someone To Watch Over Me, Part II“, 2x18) Als ein Reporter angesichts der bevorstehenden Schießerei meint, dass die Straßen bald mit rotem Blut getränkt seien, beruhigt sich ALF mit: Mein Blut ist grün! - dies ist eine Anspielung auf die Vulkanier, deren Blut bekanntlich ebenfalls grün ist. Erpresser am Telefon („Running Scared“, 3x17) Alf hält seinen letzten Willen auf Tonband fest: Captains Logbuch, Sternzeit 2525. Zwischen zwei Stühlen („Torn Between Two Lovers“, 3x20) Lynn bittet Alf, ihr zu helfen ihre beiden Verehrer auseinander zu bringen. Alf: Wenn's weiter nichts ist… ich beschieß' sie einfach mit meiner Zeit-Gefrier-Kanone! Darauf Brian: So wie im Raumschiff Enterprise. Die Erde bebt („Shake, Rattle & Roll“, 3x25) Raquel berichtet Kate über Trevors verzweifelt ängstliches Verhalten: So benimmt er sich nach jedem Erdbeben. Aber auch bei Whoopi Goldberg im Raumschiff Enterprise! Mister Universum („Lies“, 4x02) Willie hält die von Alf bestellten Reporter mit Geschichten aus Raumschiff Enterprise hin. Die bemerken das nicht, obwohl er auch eine Misses Spock erwähnt. ;Externe Links * Offizielle Webseite * Alle hassen Chris Chris hasst Halloween („Everybody Hates Halloween“, 1x06) Der beste Freund von Chris hat zu Halloween ein Spock-Kostüm an und seine Mutter richtet eine Star-Trek-Party aus. ;Externe Links * American Dad Der Chef von Stan wird im Original von Patrick Stewart gesprochen und ist diesem auch optisch nachempfunden. Außerdem können Freunde von Stan, Snot und Barry, Klingonisch sprechen. Der Ladybugs-Club („Not Particularly Desperate Housewive“, 1x16) Stan will den Hund, den er kurz vorher ausgesetzt hat und den Weg zurück nach Hause wieder gefunden hat, mit einem Bat'leth töten. Als er jedoch etwas für Stan Gutes getan hat, will er es bei Ebay verkaufen. ;Externe Links * Boston Legal In der Serie, in der die Rolle des Denny Crane, eine der beiden Hauptrollen, von William Shatner gespielt wird, gibt es mehrere Anspielung auf Star Trek. Zudem gibt es eine große Anzahl von Auftritten aus Star Trek bekannter Schauspieler, darunter, René Auberjonois (Hauptrolle des Paul Lewiston), Jeri Ryan, Armin Shimerman, Ethan Phillips, Michelle Forbes und viele andere. Natur Pur („Finding Nimmo“, 2x03) Alan und Denny lesen in Büchern: In der englischen Fassung gibt es an dieser Stelle ein etwas eleganteres Wortspiel auf Klingonen. Partnersuche („The Cancer Man Can“, 2x11) Denny Crane öffnet sein Klapphandy und es macht das gleiche Geräuch wie der Kommunikator aus . Nichts geht mehr („Trial of the Century“, 3x24) Denny Crane behauptet gegenüber der Presse: Ich war mal Captain eines eigenen Raumschiffs! ;Externe Links * Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen Auch in der Serie Buffy - Im Bann der Dämonen finden sich viele Anspielungen auf Star Trek. Zudem traten in dieser Serie mehrere Star-Trek-Darsteller in prägnanten Nebenrollen auf: u.a. Armin Shimerman, Dominic Keating, Jennifer Hetrick, Brian Thompson, Harry Groener und Vincent Schiavelli. Das Ende der Welt („Prophecy Girl“, 1x12) Als Giles dem beunruhigten Xander rät, die Ruhe zu bewahren, meint dieser in der englischen Originalfassung: Calm may work for Locutus of Borg here, but I'm freaked and I intend to stay that way. In der deutschen Synchronfassung geht diese Anspielung jedoch verloren, da Xander dort eine Mumie ins Spiel bringt. Die Qual der Wahl („Homecoming“, 3x05) Cordelia versucht die Nerds in der Schule dazu zu bewegen, sie zur Königin des Abschlussballs zu wählen: Are you kidding? I've been doing the Vulcan death grip since I was four. Dazu spreizt sie die Finger ihrer Hand zum vulkanischen Gruß und pickt einem der Schüler mehrmals auf die Stirn… In der deutschen Synchronfassung wurde bedauerlicherweise der verbale Star-Trek-Verweis entfernt. Der doppelte Xander („The Replacement“, 5x03) Die Freunde rätseln darüber, wie man aus zwei Xander wieder einen machen kann. Dabei kommt es zu folgendem Dialog in Anspielung auf die -Folge : Die Initiative lässt Grüßen („Out Of My Mind“, 5x04) Geld und andere Sorgen („Flooded“, 6x04) thumb|Es wird abgestimmt: Buffy darf (vorerst) weiterleben Die Bösewichte Andrew, Jonathan und Warren stimmen per vulkanischen Handgruß darüber ab, Buffy nicht zu töten. Die Zeitschleife („Life Serial“, 6x05) Buffy hängt in einer Zeitschleife fest, was den Nerd-Bösewicht Andrew zu folgendem Spruch bewegt: Dies ist eine Anspielung auf die -Folge . Alte Freunde, neue Feinde? („Smashed“, 6x09) Geheimnisvolle Zutaten („Doublemeat Palace“, 6x12) Willow berichtet über das Hauptquartier der Nerd-Bösewichte: Überraschender Besuch („As you were“, 6x15) Bezogen auf die Suvoltedämonen fragt Buffy: Sind die so wie... diese fiesen Tribbles? Zwei Welten („Normal Again“, 6x17) Die Handlung dieser Folge hat große Ähnlichkeit mit der -Episode . Warrens Rache („Seeing Red“, 6x19) Die Nerd-Bösewichte Andrew und Jonathan im Streitgespräch: In derselben Folge durchsuchen die Scoobies die Papiere der Bösewichte: Gespräche mit Toten („Conversations With Dead People“, 7x07) Die Nerds Andrew und Jonathan unterhalten sich: Caleb („Dirty Girls“, 7x18) thumb|Faith gegen den Vulkanier Es folgt eine Fantasie-Szene in der Faith in einer Höhle gegen einen Vulkanier, der eine blaue TOS-Uniform trägt, kämpft. Dieser versucht sie mittels eines Nackengriffs zu betäuben, doch Faith scheint immun und ist kurz davor ihn zu töten, als Andrews Geschichte von Amanda unterbrochen wird, die ihn darauf hinweist, dass Faiths Opfer eigentlich ein Vulkanologe war. ;Externe Links * Bullyparade Unser T raumschiff Unser T raumschiff ist eine Parodie in der Bullyparade, in der die Darsteller Michael Herbig, Rick Kavanian und Christian Tramitz die TOS-Crew in 5-Minuten-Spots mächtig aufs Korn nehmen und die Mannschaft der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in einem übertriebenen homosexuellen Licht zeigen. Die Szene ist meist eine Alltagssituation, wie sie auf dem orginalen Schiff zwischen den Abenteuern passiert sein könnte: z. B. den Haushalt machen, ein Spiel spielen oder einen Film gegen die Langeweile schauen. Zum einen war auch das Rätsel um Spocks Vornamen ein Thema. Die Hauptcharaktere sind Käpt'n Kork, der meistens nur Schpucki genannte Mr. Schpuck und Schrotty. Die anderen Hauptcharaktere aus der Orginal-Serie kommen auch vor. Mr. Sulu und die Pille haben öfter einen Auftritt, während Chekov nur erwähnt und Hurra Hurra (Uhura) nur einmal gespielt wird. Diese Parodie erfreute sich großer Beliebtheit, nicht zuletzt aufgrund der zahlreichen Gastauftritte, zum Beispiel von Stefan Raab, Jörg Knörr und Herbert Feuerstein und der Tatsache, dass der Kult Star Trek mächtig durch den Kakao gezogen wurde. Als Schiffsmodell wurden an einem Modell der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|ursprünglichen Enterprise]] Stützräder und ein Propeller befestigt. Auf Grundlage dieser Sketchreihe entstand der Kinofilm Traumschiff Surprise: Periode 1. ;Externe Links * Comedy Central Roast of William Shatner thumb|Clint Howard als „erwachsener“ Balok. 40 Jahre nach seinem Auftritt in der -Episode schlüpfte der Schauspieler Clint Howard im Rahmen dieser Comedy-Show zu Ehren von William Shatner erneut in die Rolle des Baloks. Balok zeigt sich in seiner kurzen Grußbotschaft an den Kirk-Darsteller Shatner deutlich „erwachsener“ und nunmehr von Tranya abhängig. Darüber hinaus bekamen auch George Takei und Nichelle Nichols in der von Jason Alexander moderierten Show die Gelegenheit, den anwesenden Shatner ordentlich aufs Korn zu nehmen. ;Externe Links * The Roast of William Shatner - Offizielle Zusammenfassung auf comedycentral.de * Baloks Grußbotschaft an William Shatner auf comedycentral.com Criminal Minds Feuerprobe ("Compulsion", 1x02) Bei der Anaylse eines Tondokuments, bittet Ermittler Morgan seine Kollegin Garcia um eine genauere Analyse, bei der man mehr heraushört. Daraufhin entgegnet sie, dass es wie bei Star Trek wäre, als Captain Kirk von Doktor McCoy etwas Unmögliches verlangt hätte und dieser daraufhin entgegnete: Verdammt, Jim! Ich bin Arzt und kein Zauberer! Heile Welt („The Popular Kids“, 1x10) Zu Beginn der Episode sprechen die beiden Ermittler Morgan und Dr. Reid über Reids Schlaflosigkeit. Dabei fragt Morgan seinen Kollegen, ob er letzte Nacht einen ''Star-Trek''-Marathon eingelegt und sich über die vielen wissenschaftlichen Fehler lustig gemacht hätte. Daraufhin entgegnet Reid, dass es in Star Trek sogesehen eigentlich nicht so viele wirkliche Fehler gäbe, sondern dass viele Sachverhalte bloß sehr unwahrscheinlich seien. ;Externe Links * CSI: Den Tätern auf der Spur Vulkanier in Las Vegas? („The Theory of Everything“, 8x15) Mehrere Opfer werden mit grünem Blut aufgefunden. ;Externe Links * CSI: NY Kopflos („Corporate Warriors“, 2x04) Einer der Kriminologen, Danny Messer, erwähnt gegenüber seiner Kollegin Detective Stella Bonasera eine ''Star-Trek''-Diät. Das ist eine Diät, bei der Menschen keine richtige Nahrung mehr zu sich nehmen. ;Externe Links * Colbert Report In der Sendung von 29. September 2009 macht Stephen Colbert ein Interview mit JJ Abrams. Er wird jedoch unterbrochen vom romulanischen Pendant von Stephen Colbert (Stephen Kholbert''). Er beschwert sich darüber, dass Abrams eigentlich in seine Sendung (den ''Kholbert Report) eingeladen war. ;Externe Links * Das besagte Interview als Stream Dawson’s Creek Schluss, aus, vorbei („Discovery“, 1x04) Joey kommt zu Dawson, der alleine am Ufer des Flusses sitzt und mit seinem Schicksal hadert. Weil sie Angst hat, er würde sie in seinem Weltschmerz wegschicken, meint sie: Phaser ausschalten, ich komme in Frieden. ;Externe Links * Dharma & Greg Die Göttin des Frühling („Spring Forward, Fall Down“, 1x21) Als Jane am Ende ihren Kater von Dharma & Greg abholen will, hat sie einen Mann dabei, der als Vulkanier verkleidet ist, den sie beim Enterprise-Ball kennen gelernt hat. ;Externe Links * Die Simpsons Kang und Kodos sind zwei grüne, tentakelschwingende bösartige außerirdische Monster, die immer wieder auftreten um die Erde zu versklaven. Bart wird bestraft („Itchy & Scratchy: The Movie“, 4x06) Die Simpsons sehen den Trailer für Star Trek XII: So very tired. Der Film handelt von den körperlichen Leiden der überalterten Original-Crew. Homer kommt in Fahrt („Marge vs. the Monorail“, 4x12) Auftritt von Leonard Nimoy. Ein grausiger Verdacht („Bart of Darkness“, 6x01) In der Itchy & Scratchy Folge wird Scratchy eingemauert und nach 3.000 Jahren wieder von hochintelligenten Itchys befreit. Die Itchys der Zukunft ähneln nicht nur von der Mimik und Gestik den Talosianern, sie sind auch telepatisch sehr stark, an ihren groß gewachsenen Köpfen sind die Blutgefässe zu erkennen und auch ihr Gewand ist den Talosianern nachempfunden. Barts Freundin („Bart's Girlfriend“, 6x07) Als Lisa alle dazu auffordert ihre Sünden zu beichten, um Jessica Lovejoy als Diebin des Klingelbeutels zu überführen, gesteht Grandpa Simpsons, dass er daran Schuld trägt, dass Star Trek abgesetzt wurde. Bart ist an allem Schuld („Bart the Fink“, 7x15) Der Comic-Buchverkäufer kommt aus einem Taco-Laden mit einem Sonderangebot über 100 Tacos für 100 Dollar mit einer Schubkarre voller Tacos mit der Bemerkung, dass diese als Verpflegung für den ''Star-Trek''-Marathonabend reichen würde. Die Akte Springfield („The Springfield Files“, 8x10) Auftritt von Leonard Nimoy. Der blöde Uno-Club („Das Bus“, 9x14) Der Comic-Buchverkäufer will sich ein Nacktbild von Captain Janeway herunterladen, allerdings wird es von Homers Internet-Werbung verdeckt. Homer geht zur Marine („Simpson Tide“, 9x19) Nachdem Homer den U-Boot-Kommandanten aus dem Torpedorohr gefeuert hat, befiehlt er dem Steuermann: Hart abdrehen, Mr. Sulu. Worauf dieser antwortet: Ich setze Kurs auf Rigel VII, äh, Springfield Harbour. Der unerschrockene Leibwächter („Mayored to the Mob“, 10x09) Homer wird zum Bodyguard des Bürgermeisters und lernt einen „Schlafgriff“, der stark an den vulkanischen Nackengriff erinnert. Wir fahr'n nach… Vegas („Viva Ned Flanders“, 10x10) Einige Autoaufkleber des Comic-Buchverkäufers sind zu sehen: „Ich bremse auch für Tribbles“; „Hup' nur weiter, ich lade meine Phaser“; „Mein Kind ist Absolvent an der ''Star-Trek''-Akademie“ Die Stadt der primitven Langweiler („They Saved Lisa's Brain“, 10x22) Der Comic-Buchverkäufer trägt in dieser Folge eine Sternenflottenuniform, die ihm allerdings zu klein ist. Ich weiß, was du getudel - tan hast („Treehouse of Horror X“, 11x04) Im Couchgag treten die beiden Aliens Kang und Kodos auf. Der Comic-Buchverkäufer hält Spock und Seven of Nine in Plastiktüten gefangen, außerdem besitzt er den einzigen funktionierenden Phaser der Welt, der gebaut wurde um William Shatner daran zu hindern, noch eine Platte herauszubringen. D-D-Der G-G-Geister D-D-Dad („Treehouse of Horror XI“, 12x01) Im Abspann treten (mal wieder) Kang und Kodos auf. Todesgrüße aus Springfield („Treehouse of Horror XIV“, 15x01) Kang und Kodos (mal wieder). Hochzeit auf Klingonisch („My Big Fat Geek Wedding“, 15x17) Der Comic-Buchverkäufer und Edna Krabbappel heiraten auf einer Science-Fiction-Convention auf Klingonisch. Außerdem ist Krabbappels Hochzeitskleid eine Anspielung auf Jadzia Daxs Kleid aus . Homerazzi („Homerazzi“, 18x16) thumb|right|Die Voyagerfans bei der letzten Folge Da das Familien-Album verbrannt ist, stellen die Simpsons ihre Fotos nach. Unter anderem auch das Foto des Serienfinales von . Carl und Homer sind sehr niedergeschlagen. Dr. Hibbert ist wie Tuvok gekleidet und Lenny trägt ein Kostüm von Seven of Nine. Everyman begins („Homer the Whopper“, 21x01) Der Comic-Buchverkäufer versucht, sich mithilfe eines vulkanischen Nackengriffes von einem Wachmann zu befreien, wird von dem jedoch in eine Mülltonne befördert, als der Griff misslingt. tba („The Squirt and the Whale“, 21x19) Der Comic-Buchverkäufer kommt geradewegs in grüner TOS-Uniform aus einem Laden auf die Straße. Den Bauch eingezogen, verkündet er stolz: Ha, ha! I'm Captain Kirk from Star Trek One! Mit jedem Atemzug verliert der Hüftgürtel jedoch an Spannkraft und sein Leibesumfang nimmt zu. Ernüchtert kommentiert er jeden Schritt nacheinander mit: …Two…, … Five…, … Generations… bis er mit … Boston Legal. seinen normalen Bauchumfang erreicht hat. Dies ist natürlich als Anspielung auf den Kirk-Darsteller William Shatner zu sehen, dessen Leibesumfang im Laufe seiner Karriere stets ein wenig zunahm. ;Externe Links * * Simpsonspedia (Simpsons Wiki) Die wilden Siebziger Reds Geburtstag („Red's Birthday“, 2x10) Die Freunde schauen im Wohnzimmer von Formans Eltern die Episode und Kelso ist total beeindruckt davon, dass er die beiden Personen mit schwarz-weißen Gesichtern auf einem Farbfernseher sehe kann. Erics Tätowierung („Eric's Drunken Tattoo“, 3x22) Forman findet das Tagebuch von Donna. Er stellt sich vor, wie es wäre, wenn Donna Kirk wäre und einen Logbucheintrag statt eines Tagebaucheintrags machen würde. ? („?“, ?x??) Die Freunde sehen wieder im Fernsehen. Jackie findet Spock nervig und fragt sich wie es Kirk nur so lange mit ihm aushalten kann. Kelso meint darauf, dass Kirk das muss, weil er in Spock verliebt ist. Als Donna ihn erklärt, dass die beiden nicht schwul sind, antwortet Kelso, dass die beiden nur eine Flasche Klingonenschnaps davon entfernt sind, es miteinander zu treiben. ;Externe Links * Digimon Data Squad Auf Messers Schneide (1x39) Als das Passagierflugzeug von einem Blitz getroffen wird und im Begriff ist abzustürzen, gibt der Pilot folgenden Funkspruch ab: Mayday! Mayday! Hier ist NCC 1701, unser Steuer klemmt. ;Externe Links * Doctor Who Das leere Kind („The Empty Child“, 1x09) In dieser Folge wird der Doktor von seiner Begleiterin als Mr. Spock vorgestellt. ;Externe Links * Dr. House Schalom, Dr. House? („Don't ever Change“, 4x12) Kutner berichtet, dass er während seines Studiums ein Science-Fiction-Fan war. Anders als die Spinner mit ihren 600-Dollar-Ohren, die auf Romulanisch fluchen konnten hat er die Sache aber ernst genommen und ist im letzten Studienjahr so klingonischer Dahar-Meister geworden. ;Externe Links * Eine schrecklich nette Familie Ich bin mein bester Kunde („A Three Job, No Income Family“, 3x14) Wieder mal ist Al Bundy gezwungen einen Zweitjob anzunehmen: Er arbeitet im Burger Trek, einem Fastfood-Laden, der sich thematisch an Star Trek anlehnt. Die Mitarbeiter tragen TOS-ähnliche Uniformen, inklusive eines aufgenähten Abzeichens (eine Rakete, die einen Burger aufspießt). Der Manager des Ladens wird von den Angestellten Kapitän genannt. Dieser nennt Bundy im Original Crewman (woraus in der deutschen Übersetzung Maat wurde) und bezeichnet den Kassenbereich unentwegt als Kommandobrücke. Das Motto des Burger-Trek-Ladens lautet: Dahin zu gehen, wo noch kein Burger vorher war, dies ist eine Anspielung auf das Star-Trek-Motto: To boldly go where no men has gone before. Im Original sagt der Kapitän noch an einer Stelle, dass Bundy ihm einen Burger rüber-beamen soll. Der Familienhammer („If Al had a hammer“, 6x03) Die Sport-Bar („Dances With Weezy“, 8x10) Müllomania („T*R*A*S*H“, 11x13) Als Al, Jefferson und Griff gegen die streikenden Müllarbeiter vorgehen müssen, schickt Jefferson Griff vor. Doch der weigert sich, den Befehl seines Lieutenants zu befolgen, weil in jedem Kriegsfilm die Schwarzen als Erste gehen und dann auch als Erste fallen. Er nennt verschiedene Beispiele und meint zuletzt, darunter falle auch jeder verdammte Schwarze in Star Trek! ;Externe Links * Elektrischer Reporter thumb|Der Replikator In der Ausgabe des Elektrischen Reporters vom 19. Februar 2010 wird das Fabbing anhand eines Replikators erklärt. ;Externe Links * elektrischer-reporter.de - Offizielle Webseite * Das Video zum ansehen * Extras In dieser Comedyserie geht es um einen Pseudoschauspieler namens Ricky Gervais (gespielt vom tatsächlichen Ricky Gervais), der in verschiedenen Filmen Statistenrollen spielt. Er trifft in jeder Episode einen berühmten Schauspieler, der sich selbst spielt. Die Folge 6 ist „Die Patrick-Stewart-Episode“. Dort wechselt Ricky mit Patrick einige Worte und dieser benutzt ständig seine Jean-Luc-Picard-Floskel Machen Sie es so. Als Ricky nicht versteht, kommt es zu folgendem Dialog: ;Externe Links * Family Guy Stewie sucht seinen Vater („Bango Was His Name, Oh!“, 4x29) Stewie unterhält sich als Quark an seiner Bartheke auf DS9 mit Odo. Dieser wird in der englischen Fassung der Family-Guy-Episode von René Auberjonois und in der deutschen Fassung von Bodo Wolf gesprochen. Die Folge lief auch unter dem Titel: „Family Guy präsentiert: Die unglaubliche Geschichte des Stewie Griffin, Teil 2 von 3“. Lizenz zum Fliegen („Airport '07“, 5x12) Peter hat Quagmire um seinen Job gebracht. Nach erfolgloser gemeinsamer Jobsuche gibt Quagmire zu, er würde am liebsten auf dem Raumschiff Enterprise dienen. tba („Not All Dogs Go To Heaven“, 7x11) Stewie kreiert einen Teleporter, mit dem er die gesamte Besetzung von zu sich beamt, um einen Tag mit ihnen zu verbringen. ;Externe Links * Friends Familienfreuden („The One With the Sonogram at the End“, 1x02) Als Ross das Video von seinem ungeborenen Kind zeigt, fragt Joey, was da zu sehen ist und Chandler antwortet, dass er es nicht weiß, aber er meint, dass die Enterprise gleich zum Einsatz kommt. In der englischen Version ist es noch etwas lustiger. Dort meint Chandler, dass er es nicht weiß, aber es sicher gleich die Enterprise angreift. Die Liste des Grauens („The One With the List“, 2x08) Als Chandler am Telefon mit der Hotline redet, weil sein Drucker nicht funktioniert, meint er, dass Star Trek im Hintergrund läuft. Später meint er: So, Spock actually hugs his father? (übersetzt: So, Spock umarmt seinen Vater?). Dies taucht allerdings nur in der englischen Version auf. In der deutschen Version heißt es: Sehen Sie fern? und Die beiden sind wieder vereint?. Fesselspiele („The One With The 'Cuffs'“, 4x03) Als Joey von einem Straßenverkäufer ein Lexikon des Buchstaben ‚V‘ vorgestellt kommt, fragt ihn der Verkäufer, was er über vulkanisierten Gummi weiß. Joey antwortet, dass dies Spocks Geburtenkontrolle ist. ;Externe Links * Fringe – Grenzfälle des FBI Die Serie wird von J. J. Abrams, Roberto Orci und Alex Kurtzman produziert. Im Finale der ersten und einigen Episoden der zweiten Staffel spielt Leonard Nimoy die Rolle des ominösen William Bell. Der andere Weg („The Road Not Taken“, 1x19) Als Olivia und Peter einen wichtigen Informanten besuchen um einen Fall von anscheinender spontaner Selbstentzündung zu untersuchen, behauptet dieser, es gehe um die geheime Erschaffung von Supersoldaten, ähnlich wie Khan. Anschließend sagt er, dies alles geschehe für einen Krieg. Einen Krieg gegen Romulaner, die aus der Zukunft kämen, um die Zeitlinie zu verändern und die Föderation zu vernichten. Auf die Frage, woher er das denn alles wisse, antwortet er, dass er der Sohn des Sarek, nämlich kein Geringerer als Spock selbst, sei. Peter verabschiedet sich von ihm mit dem Vulkaniergruß und schickt ihn zurück auf die Brücke. ;Externe Links * Futurama Es finden sich eigentlich in fast jeder Futurama-Episode Anspielungen auf Star Trek. Einer der Hauptfiguren, Dr. Zoidberg, ist laut den Machern der Serie eine Anspielung auf Pille – dieser musste in der Originalserie oft fremdartige Außerirdische wie zum Beispiel Horta behandeln, ist aber selbst ein Mensch. Zoidberg hingegen ist selbst ein krabbenartiges Wesen und ist mit der Anatomie eines Menschen völlig überfordert – selbst die Unterscheidung der Geschlechter oder gar der Unterschied der oralen oder rektalen Öffnung übersteigt seine medizinische Kompetenz. Zeit und Raum 3000 („Space Pilot 3000“, 1x01) Fry ist von einer Tür begeistert, die sich automatisch öffnet: Cool, genau wie in Star Trek. Später trifft er den lebenden Kopf von Leonard Nimoy im Museum und bittet ihn, den vulkanischen Gruß vorzuführen. Begegnung mit Zapp Brannigan („Love's Labours Lost in Space“, 1x04) Captain Zapp Brannigan kann man als übertriebene Parodie auf Captain Kirk / William Shatner sehen. Der Sessel auf der Brücke der Nimbus hat Ähnlichkeit mit Kirks Sessel auf der Enterprise. Zudem gibt es eine durch ein Kraftfeld geschützte Arrestzelle an Bord. Die sogenannte „Lex Brannigan“ (Die demokratische Planetenordnung verbietet die Einmischung in unentwickelte Welten) ist eine Parodie auf die Oberste Direktive. Brannigan macht in dieser Folge zwei Logbucheinträge: Logbuch des Captains. Sterndatum 3000,3. Kif: Mit wem sprechen Sie, Sir? Brannigan: Mit dir! Kapierst du das nicht?. Und am Ende der Folge: Logbuch des Captains: Sterndatum, äh… Kif: 13. April… Brannigan: 13. April… Komma zwei.. Müll macht erfinderisch („A Big Piece of Garbage“, 1x08) Fry findet auf dem Müllball, der direkt auf Neu-New York zu stürzen droht, einen Mr. Spock-Sammelteller. Wenn Ausserirdische angreifen („When Aliens Attack“, 2x03) Fry sagt kurz vor dem Angriff auf das Alienschiff: Jetzt werde ich ein Science Fiction-Held, wie Uhura, Captain Janeway oder Xena!. Die Party mit Slurm McKenzie („Fry and the Slurm Factory“, 2x04) Leela und der Professor spielen 3D-Scrabble. Eine Anspielung auf das 3D-Schachspiel. Brannigan, fang wieder an („Brannigan begin again“, 2x06) Der Professor und Hermes erklären Fry was die „Democratic Order of Planets (DOOP)“ ist. Professor: Man kann es vergleichen mit den Vereinten Nationen in deiner Zeit, Fry. Fry: Äh..? Hermes: Oder mit der Föderation aus den Star-Trek-Sendungen. Fry: Oh!. Das merkwürdige Verhalten geschlechtsreifer Krustentiere zur Paarungszeit („Why Must I Be A Crustacean In Love?“, 2x09) Diese Folge ist eine Parodie auf die Star-Trek-Episode , denn Dr. Zoidberg durchlebt die Brunftzeit seiner Spezies. Dabei wird er aggressiv und gewalttätig und verliert wie Spock bei seinem Pon Farr die Kontrolle über sich. Die Nationalhymne von Zoidbergs Heimatplaneten ist die Kampffanfare aus der Weltraumfieber-Folge. Es folgt ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod zwischen Fry und Zoidberg um die Gunst von Edna, genauso wie Spock gegen Kirk um T'Pring kämpfen muss. Hierzu darf sich Fry eine Waffe aussuchen. Zwei der zur Auswahl stehenden Waffen sind den Ahn-woons und Lirpas des Kal-if-fee-Rituals nachempfunden. Valentinstag 3000 („Put Your Head on My Shoulder“, 2x10) In einer Werbung für Autos wird ein "Plymouth V'Ger" (Anspielung auf ) präsentiert. Die deutsche Synchronisation vermasselt an dieser Stelle den Gag und spricht das Wort Voyager voll aus. Als Amy ihre Make-Up-Dose öffnet, zirpt diese wie ein TOS-Kommunikator. Die Wahl zur Miss Universum („Lesser of Two Evils“, 2x11) Benders vermeintlich böser Doppelgänger, Flexo, trägt einen spitzen Kinnbart (wie ihn auch der böse Spock aus dem Spiegeluniversum trägt, ). Später stellt sich allerdings heraus, dass Bender der Bösere der Beiden ist. Wie der Vater, so der Klon („A Clone of My Own“, 2x15) Captain Musky ist eine Anspielung auf den durch einen Unfall an den Rollstuhl gefesselten Captain Christopher Pike aus der Doppelfolge . Als Bender ihn aufruft, um ein paar Worte zu Professor Farnsworths Ehren zu sagen, rollt dieser unter den düsteren Klängen des Star-Trek-Soundtracks in seinem Rollstuhl zum Rednerpult und blinkt einmal, was im Falle Captain Pikes ein einfaches Ja bedeuten würde, dennoch bricht der Saal in Gelächter aus, als hätte Musky einen Scherz gemacht. In dieser Folge kommt auch ein Universalübersetzer vor, den der Professor erfunden hat. Unglücklicherweise schafft es das Gerät aber nur in eine Richtung zu übersetzen und zwar in eine unverständliche tote Sprache, die in der Zukunft niemand mehr spricht: Französisch (Was in der französischen Übersetzung übrigens Deutsch ist). Kennen Sie Popplers? („The Problem with Popplers“, 2x18) Leela äußert: It's an M-class planet, so there should be at least rodden berries. / Das ist ein Planet vom Typ M. Es dürfte zumindest hier Roddenbeeren geben. Dies ist eine Anspielung auf Gene Roddenberry, den Schöpfer von Star Trek. Der Episodentitel ist eine Anspielung auf die Tribble-Folge The Trouble with Tribbles (dt.: ) und Planeten der Klasse M spielten in Star Trek von jeher eine große Rolle. Geschichten von Interesse I („Anthology of Interest 1“, 2x20) Nichelle Nichols hat einen Gastauftritt. Sie trägt dabei ihre Uniform aus der TOS-Serie und fungiert auch als Kommunikationsoffizierin des "Action-Power-Jäger"-Teams, welches das Raum-Zeit-Kontinuum beschützen will. Da dieses am Ende der Folge zusammenbricht und sie zusammen mit dem Team und Fry in der Unendlichkeit gefangen ist, beschwert sie sich darüber nun die Ewigkeit mit Nerds verbringen zu müssen, wie auf einer nie enden wollenden Star-Trek-Convention. Die Frau, die aus der Kält kam („The Cryonic Woman“, 3x03) Fry spielt mit einem Modell des Planet-Express-Schiffes: Riesenweltraumrobotor! Hier ist Captain Fry vom USS Planet Express-Raumschiff. Wir kommen in friedlicher Absicht. Der letzte Trekkie („Where No Fan Has Gone Before“, 4x12) Diese Folge zeigt schließlich die komplette Star-Trek-Classic-Crew, mit Ausnahme von James Doohan ("Scotty"), dessen Charakter durch "Welshy" ersetzt wurde, da James Doohans Agent entschieden absagte. DeForest Kelley (Dr. McCoy) taucht ebenfalls in der Futuramafolge auf, obwohl er 1999 verstarb. Diese Episode ist mit Seitenhieben und Anspielungen auf Star Trek geradezu vollgestopft. Der Titel selbst bezieht sich auf die TOS-Folge Where No Man Has Gone Before (dt.: ). Die Quelle des Alterns („Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles“, 5x07) Professor Farnsworth zerstört mit dem Fernlicht eine Raumstation die an Deep Space 9 erinnert. ;Externe Links * * gotfuturama.com - Liste mit Referenzen zu entsprechenden Stellen in der Futurama-Episode „Der letzte Trekkie“ (engl.) Gilmore Girls Zukunftsträume („The Ins And Outs Of Inns“, 2x08) Luke Daines ist ein ehemaliger Trekkie, der als Kind ein Jahr lang mit demselben Fan-T-Shirt herumlief. Als er von Lorelai darauf angesprochen wird, streitet er dies ab und sie kontert: Ohoh, dass du abstreitest, dass du ein Trekkie warst, verstößt gegen die Direktive. Später erschreckt Lorelai Luke, während er seinen Laden abschließt und er bemängelt dies. Lorelai entgegnet: Oh Mann, ich hab' Glück, dass dein Phaser ausgeschaltet ist, hä? Der Schoko-Hund („The UnGraduate“, 6x03) Hauptperson Lorelai meint, als sie in Zeitnot ist, dass sie dringend noch Dilithiumkristalle für den Warpantrieb ihres Jeeps benötigen würde, um ihren Hund in ein Tierheim zu bringen. ;Externe Links * Heroes Genesis („Genesis“, 1x01) Gleich in der ersten Episode warten die Japaner Hiro Nakamura und sein Freund und Arbeitskollege Ando Masahashi mit etlichen Witzeleien bezüglich Hiros erwachter „Heldenfähigkeit“, sich durch Raum und Zeit zu teleportieren. So vergleicht Ando seinen Freund mit Spock und nach der Arbeit fällt auch auf dem Weg in eine Tokioter Bar der Spruch: Beam' mich hoch, Scotty! Ausgelöscht („Fallout“, 1x11) Hiro begrüßt Isaac Mendez mit dem Handzeichen für den Vulkanischen Gruß. Ablenkungen („Distractions“, 1x14) Der Vater des japanischen Helden Hiro Nakamura wird von George Takei gespielt. Seine Limousine hat das Kennzeichen NCC-1701, genau dieselbe Registriernummer hatte auch die [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]], auf der Takei die Rolle des Hikaru Sulu gespielt hat. Flucht („Run!“, 1x15) Bevor Hiro von Hope niedergeschlagen wird, nennt sie ihn Sulu, als er sie korrigiert, dass er und Ando Japaner und keine Chinesen sind. Als Hiro später in einem Wandschrank eines Casinohotels erwacht, in dem ihn Hope eingesperrt hat, um ihn von seinem Freund Ando zu trennen, wird er dort von einem Sicherheitsmann des Casinos befreit und aufgegriffen, den er mit dem Handzeichen für den Vulkanischen Gruß und dem Satz Ich komme in Frieden. grüßt. Verwandte Seelen („Kindred“, 2x03) Auch in dieser Folge sind einige bekannte Gesichter aus Star Trek dabei: Dominic Keating als irischer Gangster, Nichelle Nichols als Nana Dawson und Sylar (eine Hauptrolle) gespielt von Zachary Quinto der in den jungen Spock spielt. Hauch des Todes („Cold Snap“, 3x20) (Beratender Produzent: Bryan Fuller) Als Hiro und Ando Matt Parkmans kleinen Sohn, der den Namen seines Vaters trägt, retten wollen, fragt Ando sich, wie es sein könne dass Matt so geschrumpft sei. Denn die beiden wissen nichts von einem Sohn. Darauf hin antwortet Hiro: Bei einer Folge von war es ein Transporterunfall. Dies verweist auf die TNG-Episode . Unsichbare Bedrohung („An Invisible Thread “, 3x25) Michael Dorn spielt in dieser Episode den US-Präsidenten. ;Externe Links * * [http://de.heroeswiki.com/Star_Trek Star Trek] in der Heroes Wiki Hinterm Mond gleich links Im Lauf der Serie treten in verschiedenen Rollen einige Star-Trek-Schauspieler wie z.B. William Shatner als „Großkopfträger“ oder Jonathan Frakes in Erscheinung. Aliens sind auch nur Menschen („Hotel Dick“, 2x03) Dick und die anderen Außerirdischen fahren mit Dr. Albright zu einem Science-Fiction-Kongress nach Cleveland. Dort tritt als Star der Veranstaltung George Takei auf. ;Externe Links * Hotel Zack & Cody ? („“, ?x??) ;Externe Links * In Living Color In der Sketch-Serie In Living Color des US-Senders FOX gab es mehrere Sketche, die Star Trek parodierten. The Wrath of Farrakhan Die von einem anglo-amerikanischen Captain (gespielt von Jim Carrey) geführte ''Enterprise'' wird von Führer der "Nation of Islam" (gespielt vom Calypso-Sänger Louis Farrakhan) geentert. Zuerst überzeugt der Prediger Kommunikationsoffizierin Uhura, anschließend fragt er Steuermann Sulu, wer auf dem Schiff für die Wäscherei zuständig ist. Sogar Mister Spock stellt sich auf die Seite von Farrakhan. Nach einem kurzen Dialog zwischen dem Captain und Spock, bleibt dem Captain nichts anderes übrig als die Brücke zu verlassen. Die Enterprise unter dem Kommando von Farrakhan setzt Kurs auf das nächstgelegene Restaurant. (möglicherweise eine Anspielung auf ein McCoy-Zitat aus ) (Anspielung darauf, dass sowohl William Shatner ( ) als auch Leonard Nimoy ( ) für Star Trek Regie führten und Nimoy als der erfolgreichere der Beiden gilt.) Star Trek VII – The Really Last Voyage Die ''Enterprise'' beendet die 25 Jahre dauernde Fünf-Jahres-Mission. Das Schiff hat gerade die Romulanische Galaxie verlassen und wird von einem möglicherweise feindlichen Schiff verfolgt. Nachdem der Captain (gespielt von Jim Carrey) seinen Logbucheintrag diktiert hat, begibt er sich mit seiner Gehhilfe zu Steuermann Sulu. Der Captain warnt noch vor einem Asteroiden, doch Sulu weicht nicht aus. Als das Schiff das Feuer eröffnet, erleidet Sulu kurz einen Herzinfarkt und muss vom Captain mit Elektroshocks reanimiert werden. Beim Feuergefecht bricht sich außerdem Spock das Bein, weswegen Pille auf die Brücke gerufen wird und ein Skelett im Rollstuhl reinrollt (in Anlehnung an den englischen Spitznamen "Bones", was übersetzt eigentlich "Knochen" heißt). Kurz darauf wird das Schiff geentert und eine Krankenschwester mit zwei Pflegern betritt die Brücke, um die gesamte Crew zurück in die Sunnyside Retirement Colony zu bringen, wo sie zum Bingo-Abend erwartet werden. ;Externe Links * JAG – Im Auftrag der Ehre „Bud“ Roberts ist ein großer Star-Trek-Fan und bringt das Thema mehrmals ins Gespräch. Unter anderem nennt er einen seiner Söhne „James Kirk“. Als seine Frau erfährt, wer damit gemeint ist, ist sie ziemlich wütend. Tod auf dem Flugzeugträger, Teil I („Pilot, Part I“, 1x01) Als ein Pilot nach einem erfolgreichen Abschuss landet und ein Mannschaftsmitglied sofort eine MIG auf sein Flugzeug malt, meint der Pilot: Ich glaube, du wüsstest sogar was du mir für ein Flugzeug aufmalen müsstest, wenn ich einen Klingonen abgeschossen hätte. Worauf der Maler antwortet: Noch schwieriger sind Romulaner, die sind nämlich unsichtbar. ;Externe Links * Joey Die Premierenfeier („Joey and the Premiere“, 1x14) In der Episode tritt Brent Spiner als er selbst auf. Michael, der Neffe des Hauptdarsteller Joey Tribiani, spricht auf der Premierenfeier Brent Spiner auf seine Rolle als Data an. Dieser will nicht darüber reden. Als seine Agentin ihm dann aber sagt, dass er mit einem Fan über seine Arbeit sprechen soll, tut Brent Spiner das. Michael erkundigt sich daraufhin unter anderem über das Verhältnis zwischen Data und Lore. Als Michael später mit einer gutaussehenden Frau nach Hause gehen will, bietet ihm Brent Spiner an, ihm eine Sternenflottenuniform zu zeigen, die er immer in seinem Auto hat, um die Frauen zu beeindrucken. Daraufhin lässt Michael die Frau stehen und lässt sich die Uniform zeigen. ;Externe Links * Kim Possible Seriencocktail („Dimension Twist“, 3x06) Die Serienheldin Kim gerät in eine Konstruktion, die aus einem "Strudel-Kompensator" kombiniert mit Kabelfernseher besteht. Sie gelangt in mehrere Fernsehserien hinein, unter anderem eine, die zwar nicht Star Trek heißt, aber deutliche Ähnlichkeit mit aufweist (Uniformen, Raumschiff, Weltraumschlacht usw.). Sie wird vom Captain auf eine Mission geschickt, mit dem Kommentar, sie sei entbehrlich. Ihr Freund Wade, der scheinbar ein Fan der Serie ist (er fragt nach einem Autogramm), weist sie darauf hin, dass sie eine rote Uniformjacke trägt, also nicht lebend von ihrem Einsatz zurückkehren wird. ;Externe Links * King of Queens Partnertausch („Four Play“, 8x20) Nachdem sich Doug mit Kelly gestritten hat, guckt er sich die „Wahren Hollywood Geschichten mit Mr. Spock“ an. ;Externe Links * Kottan ermittelt Hausbesuche (#12) Im Abspann der Folge ist die Star-Trek-Titelmusik in einer Big-Band-Version zu hören. Fühlt wie du (#13) Mutter Kottan setzt den Vulkanischen Nackengriff ein, um einen Schurken zu überwältigen und sagt: Mutterl sagt keiner ungestraft zu Misses Spock. Dazu sieht man, wie ihre Ohren plötzlich spitz sind. ;Externe Links * Little Britain Folge 3 („Hard-Boiled Egg Eating“, 1x03) In der britischen Sketch-Show, welche unter anderem von einem übergewichtigem homosexuellen namens Daffyd Thomas handelt, welcher versucht, Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, indem er sich beklagt, der einzige Schwule in seinem Dorf Llandewi Breffi zu sein. In jedem Sketch wird er vom Gegenteil überzeugt, ignoriert dies aber. In dieser Episode liest ihm die Kellnerin der Dorfkneipe die Anzeigen der lokalen Zeitung vor, um ihm zu beweisen, dass es viele Schwule in seiner Umgebung gibt. Sie stolpert dabei über eine Anzeige Schwule Trekkies und meint: Du liebst doch Star Trek?!?, woraufhin Daffyd antwortet: Ja aber nicht Deep Space Nine. Es stellt sich heraus, dass ein Treffen dieser Gruppe genau in diesem Moment in dieser Bar stattfinden sollte. Tatsächlich sitzen an einem Tisch drei Personen in TOS-Uniform, welche über das Gehänge eines Klingonen scherzen. Daffyd begrüßt sie mit einem vulkanischen Gruß und fordert sie angeblich im Namen der Kellnerin auf, das Lokal zu verlassen. ;Externe Links * LOST Fährtensucher („All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues“, 1x11) In dieser Folge markiert Boone den Weg, den er und Locke gehen, mit Fetzen eines roten T-Shirts. Dabei spricht er genau die Tatsache an, dass in Star Trek bei Außenmissionen immer bedeutungslose Nebendarsteller gestorben sind. Locke meint daraufhin nur: Ist ja ein jämmerlicher Captain. ;Externe Links * Malcolm mittendrin Der perfekte Dad („Hal Grieves“, 7x14) In dieser Episode ist Hals Vater gestorben. Um ihn zu trösten, versucht sein Nachbar ihn dadurch aufzumuntern, dass er mindestens einen Schauspieler dazu bringt, ihm Trost zu spenden. Zunächst rufen die beiden dabei Leonard Nimoy an, der hierfür eine horrende Summe verlangt. Zum Schluss der Episode wird dann George Takei von Hals drittem Sohn Dewey quasi an der Tür abgewimmelt. ;Externe Links * Muppet Show Schweine im Weltall („Pigs in Space“) Eine der ersten Star-Trek-Parodien überhaupt, die später häufig zitiert wird. Darin geht es um die Crew der USS Swine'trek' - bestehend aus Captain Link Ringelschwanz, Miss Piggy und dem Wissenschaftsoffizier Dr. Julius Speckschwarte - und deren Abenteuer im Weltraum. ;Externe Links * * Muppet Show in der MuppetWiki (engl.) * Schweine im Weltall in der MuppetWiki (engl.) Muppets Tonight! Deep Space Schwein: Schweine im Weltall („Pigs in Space: Deep Dish Nine: The Next Generation of Pigs in Space“) Diese Sketchreihe ist ein Sequel zu „Schweine im Weltall“. Der Titel spielt auf die Serien und an. Die Crew der neuen Swinetrek besteht aus Captain Pighead, Commander Piggy, Snorty und Lieutenant Craniac. Im Anschluss an den Sketch „Invaded by Bubbles“ (Folge 1x02) hat Leonard Nimoy einen kurzen Cameo-Auftritt. Im Backstage-Bereich spricht er Miss Piggy an und vergleicht den Sketch mit einer Episode aus ''Star Trek''. Er erwähnt dabei die ''Enterprise''. ;Externe Links * * Muppets Tonight! in der Duckipedia * Deep Space Schwein: Schweine im Weltall in der MuppetWiki (engl.) Navy CIS Brüder („Jeopardy“, 3x22) In dieser Folge fragt Agent DiNozzo Agent David, ob sie jemanden mit dem vulkanischen Würgegriff umbringen will. Außerdem haben Tim Russ und Connor Trinneer in dieser Folge Gastauftritte. Halloween („Witch Hunt“, 4x06) Der Verdächtige in einer Entführung, Robert Miller, ist während Halloween als Klingone verkleidet. Als ihn die Agenten des NCIS aufspüren, redet er auf Klingonisch, McGee übersetzt. Zu Beginn sagt er zu Gibbs: Deine Mutter hat eine weiße, glatte Stirn., wobei McGee hinzufügt, dass dies eine klingonische Beleidigung sei. Später sagt Robert Miller, als ihn Gibbs festnehmen will: Klingonen ergeben sich nicht!. DiNozzo bemerkt kurz darauf, dass Klingonen das einzige sind, was er noch mehr als Halloween hasst. Als sich ein Anwalt zu Wort meldet, sagt DiNozzo, dass er Anwälte noch mehr hasst, als Klingonen. Während des Verhörs von Robert Miller unterhalten sich DiNozzo und McGee. DiNozzo fragt, ob General Kang weint. McGee erwidert daraufhin, dass selbst Klingonen ihre Grenze haben, wenn sie eine halbe Stunde mit Gibbs in einem Raum schweigend verbringen. Später bezeichnet DiNozzo Miller als Worf. Als Gibbs sein Verhör beendet hat, fragt ihn DiNozzo, warum es so lang gedauert hat. Gibbs beantwortet dies, indem er sagt, dass es nicht leicht sei, im Gesicht eines Klingonen zu lesen. ;Externe Links * One Piece Rumble-Ball! Auch die japanische Animationsserie hat zumindest in ihrer deutschen Synchronfassung eine Pointe auf Star Trek zu bieten: Als Chopper durch seinen Rumble-Ball seine siebte Mutationsstufe präsentiert („Double Brain-Power“) und seine Hufe vor das Gesicht hält, steht für den begeisterten Ruffy fest: Cool, ist das'n Phaser? Sein Smutje Sanji meint daraufhin allerdings: Phaser, was soll das denn sein? und gerät mit seinem Käpt'n darüber in Streit. In der Originalfassung heißt es lediglich „Beam“. ;Externe Links * * OPWiki - Das Wiki für One Piece Pastewka In der Serie Pastewka geht es um das Leben des Comedian Bastian Pastewka. Pastewka ist ein großer Fan von Star Trek und daher kommen auch etliche Anspielungen vor. In einigen Episoden kann man sehen, dass auf dem Amaturenbrett von Pastewkas Auto ein Modell der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)]] steht. Der Test (1x08) In der Episode kann man neben Pastewkas neuem Fernseher ein Bild der TOS-Crew sehen. Der Tricorder (3x06) In der Folge Der Tricorder sieht Pastewka in einem Star-Trek-Fanshop einen vermeintlich seltenen original Paramount-Tricorder, den er kauft und mit ihm auch ordentlich spielt und unter anderem ruft: Oh mein Gott, ich registriere eine Störung im zentralen Nervensystem. Dr. Crusher machen sie sofort eine Ebene-3-Diagnose. Der Priester (4x05) In dieser Folge hat Pastewka einen Streit mit seiner Freundin. Er zieht aus ihrer gemeinsamen Wohnung und bittet seinen Freund Christoph Maria Herbst um Hilfe. Dieser versucht dann sie ihm auszuspannen. Aus Eifersucht durchsucht Pastewka die gemeinsame Wohnung nach Hinweisen auf das Verhältnis. Dabei läuft ihm seine Haushälterin über den Weg, die sich darüber freut, dass er wieder da ist. Sie vermisst es, dafür bezahlt zu werden morgens mit ihm Star Trek zu gucken. Am Ende schauen die beiden zusammen TNG. ;Externe Links * Psych Shawn gegen Das Rote Phantom („Shawn vs. the Red Phantom“, 1x08) In dieser Episode hat George Takei einen Gastauftritt als er selbst. Um auf eine Comic-Convention zu kommen, geben Shawn und Gus sich als George Takeis persönliche Assistenten aus. Shawn spricht Takeis Namen jedoch falsch aus (so wie William Shatner es tut) und hält ihn erst für Chekov, dann für Scotty, wird aber jedes Mal von Gus korrigiert. Als sie auf Takei treffen, behauptet Shawn, die beiden hätten ihn in Chicago bei der Vorführung des Films mit den Walen, den Gus korrekt als identifiziert, getroffen. Als Shawn, der von Takei schließlich als Assistent akzeptiert wird, einige Fehler auf Gus abwälzt bekennt dieser, dass Takei sein Held ist und er deswegen nicht schlecht vor ihm dastehen möchte. Als Takei Shawn zum Karaoke einlädt ist Gus begeistert, da das für jeden Trekkie ein Traum wäre, doch dummerweise gilt die Einladung nur für Shawn. Später trifft Gus erneut auf Takei, und weil er wegen der Einladung beleidigt ist nennt er ihn nun selbst Chekov, was bei Takei für einen kleinen Wutausbruch sorgt. Wer sucht heim den Star, der sich für super hält („American Duos“, 2x01) Gus beschreibt den besonderen Reiz der Casting-Show „American Duos“ damit, dass die Duos zusammenarbeiten und sich verbinden müssten, um eine Seele zu werden – so wie V'Ger und Stephen Collins in Star Trek 1. Wenn du so klug bist, warum bist du dann tot? („If You're So Smart, Then Why Are You Dead?“, 2x07) Shawn nennt den zweiten Teil seines Kurses über Parapsychologie: The Phsychistics II: Der Zorn des Khan. Kinder sind unsere Zukunft … unsere steinreiche Zukunft! („Rob-a-Bye Baby“, 2x08) Bei einer Einbruchsserie gerät eine Sicherheitsfirma namens „Startek“ unter Verdacht. Um eine Erklärung zu haben, wie er auf übersinnlichen Wege darauf gekommen ist, behauptet Shawn, er habe spitze Ohren bekommen und seine Hand habe von selbst den Vulkanier-Gruß geformt, so sei er über Star Trek auf Startek gekommen. In der Firma, deren Einrichtung mit vielen Bildschirmen und Schiebetüren sehr futuristisch ist, schickt Shawn einen Wachmann weg, er solle erst mal mit Pille reden. ;Externe Links * Scrubs – Die Anfänger Mein schlimmster Fall („My Tuscaloosa Heart“, 1x18) Der Hausmeister kommt mit Elliots Stethoskop vom Damenklo und spricht hinein: Es wird gefährlich Scotty. Beam mich rauf. Mein bester Freund heiratet („My Best Friend's Wedding“, 3x22) thumb|Chris Turk und der Pfarrer der so aussieht wie Captain Sulu Turk wünscht sich die Trauung mit Carla in einer speziellen Kirche, da der Pfarrer wie Captain Sulu aussieht. Später verfährt er sich und landet versehentlich in dieser Kirche in der eine andere Hochzeit stattfindet. Der Pfarrer, der an seine Seite tritt und ihn fragt, ob er ihm helfen kann, wird von George Takei gespielt. Meine Nebendarsteller („Their Story“, 6x17) Als Jordan eine ihr bis dahin scheinbar unbekannte Emotion bemerkt, klärt Dr. Cox sie darüber auf, dass es sich um Schuldgefühle handelt und bezeichnet sie als Vulkanierin. ;Externe Links * * Scrubs – Die Anfänger in der ScrubsWiki Sesamstraße thumb|Patrick Stewart, Graf Zahl und die Zahlen Null bis Neun In einer Episode der Sesemstraße versucht Graf Zahl die Zahlen Null bis Neun in der richtigen Reihenfolge auf zu stellen doch die Eins weigert sich still zischen die Null und die Zwei stehen zu bleiben. Plötzlich taucht Patrick Stewart auf und hilft ihm in der er Make it so, Number One! (dt: Machen sie es so, Nummer Eins!) sagt. Seinfeld Wohnungsprobleme („The Apartment“, 2x08) In dieser Episode erklärt Jerry, dass er eine perfekte Vorstellung von einer Wohnung hätte, welche etwa der Brücke der Enterprise entspräche. Ein großer Fernseher, ein gemütlicher Sessel und eine große Fernbedienung. Dies sei der Traum vieler Männer: in einem gemütlichen Sessel, vor einem riesen Fernseher durch das Universum zu reisen. Vermutlich kämen jeden Freitag Außerirdische zu Besuch um sich die Klingonen-Boxkämpfe anzusehen. ;Externe Links * Simsalabim Sabrina Der beste Freund („You've Got A Friend“, 1x53) In einer Folge wird Sabrina von Harveys lebendig gewordenem Fantasiefreund Morty der Kopf kahl geschoren. Morty kommentiert das trotz lautstarkem Protest nur mit: Picard-Style. ;Externe Links * Sky Girls In jeder Folge des Anime Sky Girls, in welchem ein Teil der Handlung auf der Brücke des Kriegsschiffes stattfindet, findet sich eine Anspielung auf Star Trek durch die Hintergrundgeräusche auf der Brücke, die 1:1 wie die der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] aus klingen. ;Externe Links * Sky Girls auf AniSearch.de South Park In fast jeder South-Park-Folge wird Star Trek parodiert bzw. gibt es Anspielungen auf Star Trek. Damian („Damien“, 1x08) In dieser Folge tritt Jesus gegen Satan in einem Boxkampf gegenüber. Als Jesus am Boden liegt und darüber nachdenkt aufzugeben, redet Stan auf ihn ein: Dieser Dialog stammt aus , ursprünglich zwischen William Riker und Zefram Cochrane. Griff in die Geschichte („City On The Edge Of Forever“, 2x07) thumb|Ein Redshirt Der Titel der Episode ist benannt nach der -Folge: . In guter Redshirt-Tradition stirbt zuerst ein Junge, der die rote TOS-Uniform trägt. Voll das Geheimnis! („Roger Ebert Should Lay Off The Fatty Foods“, 2x11) thumb|Dr. Adams In dieser Episode machen die Kinder von South Park einen Schulausflug in das "Tantalus V-Planetarium". Der Besitzer Dr. Adams trägt eine Uniform mit dem Abzeichen der Tantalus-Kolonie und nutzt das Planetarium insgeheim für Gehirnwäsche (Post-Hypnotische Suggestion) an den Kindern. Er bringt sie dazu, bedingungslos für ihn zu arbeiten. Der Schulpsychologe Mr. Mkey kommt ihm jedoch durch eine Gedenkenschmelze (Deutsche Version) an einem der manipulierten Kinder auf die Schliche. Zum Schluss wird Dr. Adams von seiner eigenen Maschine bestrahlt und verliert den Verstand. Das Planetarium, oder besser die Steuereinheit, ist eine Anspielung auf die Brücke der TOS-''''Enterprise'', weshalb auch die Original-Soundeffekte aus der Serie genutzt wurden. Die gesamte Episode ist mit stilistischer TOS-Musik untermalt. Die Handlung ähnelt der TOS-Episode . Böser, böser Fisch („Spooky Fish“, 2x15) thumb|Kyle und Stan aus dem Spiegeluniversum In dieser Halloween-Special-Episode erhält Stan einen Goldfisch, der Menschen (u.a. Kenny) tötet. Seine Mutter glaubt jedoch Stan sei der Mörder und vergräbt die Leichen im Garten um ihn zu schützen. Die vier (bzw. nur noch drei) Freunde erfahren schleißlich, dass der Goldfisch und einige andere Tiere aus einer Tierhandlung stammen, die auf einem Indianerfriedhof gebaut wurde. Durch diese Entweihung hat sich ein Portal zu einer Art Spiegeluniversum geöffnet. Aus diesem Universum stammt also auch Stans Fisch. Doch das ist nicht alles. Durch dieses Portal kam auch Cartmans Spiegelbild (der übrigens ein netter, hilfsbereiter Junge ist. Eben das perfekte Gegenteil des echten Cartman) ins „reale“ South-Park-Universum. Und dieser Spiegel-Cartman ist, außer durch sein Verhalten, noch dadurch zu erkennen, dass er einen (falschen) Bart trägt… (siehe auch: Spock bzw. Soval im Spiegeluniversum) Spontane Selbstentzündung („Spontaneous Combustion “, 3x02) 4. Klasse („4th Grade“, 4x12) thumb|Resistance is futile, yah, Resistance is futile In dieser Episode versuchen die Kinder von South Park eine Zeitreise zu unternehmen. Sie befragen zwei Studenten über deren Machbarkeit, woraufhin diese Data und Spock zu diesem Thema zitieren. Es gelingt ihnen, Timmies Rollstuhl in eine Zeitmaschine umzubauen. Bei einem Unfall verschwindet Timmie dann spurlos. Die beiden Studenten weigern sich zusammen eine weitere Zeitmaschine zu bauen, da sie im Streit darüber liegen, ob es nun 72 oder 73 Episoden von TOS gibt. Stan und Kyle können sie jedoch davon überzeugen, dass sie mit einer weiteren Zeitmaschine Gene Roddenberry fragen können, wieviele Episoden es nun gab. Sie bauen also eine weitere Zeitmaschine aus einer Mikrowelle und einer Ente. Die beiden Studenten tragen T-Shirts mit der Aufschrift Resistance is futile und yah, Resistance is futile. Butters weiß, dass Talos IV – Tabu ursprünglich eine Episode in Spielfilmlänge war, die später in zwei Episoden aufgeteilt wurde. Vaginitis ohne Kalbfleisch („Fun With Veal“, 6x05) thumb|Cartman und Worf Die Kinder verschanzen sich mit Kälbern als Geiseln in Butters' Wohnhaus. Cartman verlangt, dass sie mit einem LKW zum Flughafen gebracht werden sollen. Dieser LKW soll von dem Kerl, der Worf in Star Trek spielt und zwar in voller Maske gefahren werden. Als Michael Dorn wie gewünscht erscheint und den LKW lenkt, verlangt Cartman, dass er von jetzt an nur noch mit "Captain" angesprochen werden soll. Cartoon Krieg („Cartoon Wars“, 10x03) Der Präsident des Fernsehsenders beginnt den Austrahlungsabbruchcode mit Zero, Zero, Destruct - der Anfang des Kommandocodes für die Selbstzerstörung den James T. Kirk in und verwendet. Fantasieland - Episode II / III („Imaginationland Episode II / III“, 11x11 / 11x12) thumb|Khan kämpft mit einer [[Lirpa gegen Popeye]] In dieser Episode treffen die guten auf die bösen Fantasiefiguren in einem Krieg an. Es wird auf verschiedenste Filme, Serien und Bücher angespielt. Auf der Seite des Bösen tritt unter anderem Khan Noonien Singh auf. Er wird in einem Kampf von Popeye besiegt. Im Hintergrund ist auch ein Bat'leth zu sehen. ;Externe Links * * South Park in der South Park Pedia Stargate Stargate – Kommando SG-1 Auch diese erfolgreiche Fernsehserie hat eine Vielzahl von Anspielungen auf Star Trek zu bieten. Zudem gibt es eine Reihe von Gastauftritten verschiedener Darsteller aus den verschiedenen Star-Trek-Serien (unter anderem Robert Picardo (Der Doktor), John de Lancie (Q), Dwight Schultz (Reginald Barclay), René Auberjonois (Odo), Armin Shimerman (Quark), Jolene Blalock (T'Pol), John Billingsley (Doktor Phlox) und Tony Todd (Kurn). Beinahe alle in Stargate vorkommenden Raumschiffe der Menschen (X-303 und BC-304-Klasse) besitzen Namen die auch in Star Trek entweder als Schiffsklasse oder als spezielles Schiff existieren: Prometheus; Daedalus; USS Odyssey; USS Korolev; Apollo. Die beiden einzigen Ausnahmen sind die George Hammond und die Sun Tzu. Das Tor zum Universum („Children of the Gods“, 1x01) Gleich im Pilotfilm wissen die Macher der Serie eine Referenz einzubauen: Als das ursprüngliche SG-1-Team auf das spätere Mitglied Daniel Jackson trifft, begrüßt eines der Teammitlieder ihn mit dem vulkanischen Gruß. Die Invasion, Teil 1 („There but for the grace of God“, 1x20) In dieser Episode kommt eine alternative Zeitlinie vor. In dieser haben verschiedene Charaktere einen Bart, wie ihn Spock und Soval im Spiegeluniversum tragen, obwohl sie sonst glatt rasiert sind. 1969 („1969“, 2x21) Hier verschlägt es das Team SG1 in das gleiche Jahr, wie seinerzeit gleich die ganze [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] in der Episode . Auch O'Neill wird von Militärangehörigen verhört, auf die Frage nach seinem Namen sagt er zuerst Mein Name ist James Tiberius Kirk. Und ich komme vom Raumschiff Enterprise. und dann später (in Anspielung auf die Star-Wars-Reihe) Mein Name ist nicht Kirk. Ich heiße Skywalker, Luke Skywalker. Rettung im All („Tangent“, 4x12) Beim missglückten Test des X-301-Gleiters sprechen Samantha Carter und ihr Vater Jacob darüber, wie sie O'Neill und Teal'C aus dem außer Kontrolle geratenen Gleiter befreien können. Auf die Frage hin, ob man sie nicht mit dem Ringtransporter an Bord des Goa'uld-Frachtschiffs holen könne, antwortet Jacob: Wer bin ich? Scotty? Wiedergutmachung, Teil 1 („Redemption, Part I“, 6x01) In dieser Episode führen Colonel O'Neill und Captain Carter einen Testflug mit der sogenannten X-302 durch. Beim Durchgehen der Check-Up-Liste ist dabei folgendes zu hören: Der Originaltitel dieses Zweiteilers ist eine Anspielung auf die -Doppelfolge "Redemption Part I & II (dt.: . Prometheus („Prometheus“, 6x11) Auch in dieser Episode findet sich eine direkte Referenz wieder, als es um den Schiffsnamen des ersten interstellaren Kampfkreuzers geht: Stattdessen, wird das damals noch X-303 genannte Schiff schließlich Prometheus getauft, ein in Star Trek auch nicht unbekannter Schiffsname. Wahre Helden („The other Guys“, 6x08) In dieser Episode hat Phlox-Darsteller John Billingsley einen Gastauftritt als Simon Coombs. Während eines Gesprächs bezeichnet Jay Felger Simon Coombs als Trekkie, der auf Treffen als Klingone auftritt, doch Coombs berichtigt ihn stürmisch und weist darauf hin, dass er sich als Vulkanier verkleidet. Später in der Folge befinden sie sich auf einem Raumschiff der Goa'uld und Coombs meint, dass sie gleich rote Hemden tragen könnten. Durch die Übersetzung ins Deutsche geht das Wortspiel in Bezug auf die Redshirts leider verloren, ist aber dennoch erkennbar. Außerdem ist im Thronsaal von Lord Khonsu deutlich erkennbar ein Bat'leth an einer der Wände zu sehen. Die Plage / Die Käferplage („The Scourge“, 9x17) Nach dem das SG1-Team wieder auf der Erde ist und es einen gemeinsammen Fernsehabend erleben will, schlägt Lieutenant Colonel Mitchell Raumschiff Enterprise vor (im Original schlägt er Starship Troopers vor), worauf Teal'c fragt, ob das witzig sei. 200 („200“, 10x06) Eine Variante von Martin Lloyds Serie "Wormhole Extreme" imitiert die Originale Serie. Die Szene spielt auf der Brücke der Prometheus. Als sich eine Tür öffnet, kann man das typische Zischen und Quietschen der Star-Trek-Türen hören und beim Aktivieren der Kommunikation ertönt das, aus Star Trek bekannte, Pfeifen. Carter trägt in ihrem Ohr ein Gerät, welches große Ähnlichkeit mit Uhuras Kommunikationsempfänger hat. Außerdem bedient Daniel eine Konsole, die Spocks Sichtgerät auf der Brücke der ''Enterprise'' sehr ähnelt. Teal'c hat spitze Ohren. Außerdem wird eine kurze Szene im "Maschinenraum der Enterprise" gezeigt, in der Scotty aufgefordert wird, ein Wunder zu vollbringen und auf Warp zu gehen. Adrias Macht („Counter-Strike“, 10x07) Landry zitiert, nach eigener Aussage, Captain Kirk: Manchmal trifft man die richtige Entscheidung, manchmal trifft man die Entscheidung richtig. Dies ist jedoch eine Fehlübersetzung, im englischen Original sagt er, dass er Doktor Phil zitiert. Möbius, Teil 2 („Moebius, Part 2“, 8x20) Wie in der Episode „Die Invasion, Teil 1“ so haben auch hier die alternativen Versionen der Charaktere in Anspielung auf die Spiegeluniversum-Folgen in Star Trek Bärte. ;Externe Links * * Stargate: Kommando SG-1 in der Stargate Wiki Stargate Atlantis Der Ableger der Serie Stargate SG-1 hat ebenfalls einige Referenzen auf Star Trek zu bieten. Besondere Gastauftritte haben hier unter anderem die Star-Trek-Darsteller Colm Meaney (O'Brien), Connor Trinneer (Trip) und in späteren Episoden auch Robert Picardo (Der Doktor) und Nicole de Boer (Ezri Dax). Darüber hinaus finden die Produzenten immer einen Weg, den Chefarzt der Atlantis-Expedition Dr. Beckett (ein Schotte) eine Ich bin Arzt…-Redewendung äußern zu lassen. Chaya („Sanctuary“, 1x14) Auf Chayas und John Sheppards enges Verhältnis zueinander meint McKay zunächst: Ist er etwa Captain Kirk? und dann später Oh mein Gott, er ist Kirk! Inferno („Inferno“, 2x19) Bei der Namensfindung des gefundenen alten Antikerschiffs, meint Colonel Sheppard, dass man es nicht Enterprise nennen könnte. Vegas („Vegas“, 5x19) Während der Suche nach einem entkommenen Wraith, äußert Rodney ironisch die Vermutung, dass er sich als ein Klingone im ''Star-Trek''-Freizeitpark versteckt. Daraufhin mein Woolsey, dass dieser geschlossen wurde und Zelenka ist deprimiert, weil er dort noch rein wollte. ;Externe Links * * Stargate: Atlantis in der Stargate Wiki Stargate Universe Die Rückkehr („Earth“, 1x07) Eli Wallace vor dem Besuch seiner Mutter: Sie wird es nicht verstehen. Sie versteht ja noch nicht mal eine einfache Folge von Star Trek. Glaube („Faith“, 1x13) Die Destiny hällt ausserplanmässig bei einen Planeten, der eigentlich nicht auf der Karte ist. Spätestens als sie einen 2.000 Fuß hohen Obelisk finden, sind sie sich sicher, dass der Planet von jemand erbaut sein muss. Eli Wallace denkt, dass der Planet wie mit dem Genesis-Gerät aus erschafft sein könnte. ;Externe Links * * Stargate: Universe in der Stargate Wiki Still Standing Ein Knallharter Typ („Still Bad“, 4x18) Judy arbeite jetzt für einen neuen Arzt, der sie und ihre Familie zum Essen einlädt. Brian tut so, als wäre er ein Gangster, der keine Science Fiction leiden kann, weswegen sich die Tochter des neuen Chefs in ihn verliebt. In einem seperaten Raum hat der Doktor eine Sammlungen von Berühmten Science-Fiction-Filmen und -Serien. Darunter auch eine Model der ''Enterprise''-D (ohne Warpgondeln!) Als heraus kommt, dass Brian sich nur für einen Gangster ausgegeben hat und er dann zugegeben hat, dass auch er ein SciFi-Fan ist, testet ihn der Vater mit Fragen, die nur ein echter SciFi-Fan wissen kann. In seiner zweiten Frage geht es darum, in wie vielen Folgen Tribbles vorkommen. Brian antwortet, dass es zwei waren Kennen Sie Tribbles? und Noch mehr Troubles mit Tribbles. und einige weitere Episoden, in den Tribbles im Hintergrund auftauchen.}} ;Externe Links * The IT Crowd tba („Reynholm vs Reynholm“, 4x06) thumb|I'm a sexy doctor, not a sexy scientist. Als Douglas Reynholm, der Chef von Reynholm Industries, von seiner Frau verklagt wird, wird in der Gerichtsverhandlung ein Sextape vorgeführt, das beweisen soll, dass Douglas Firmengelder vergeudet. Es zeigt ihn als Captain Kirk umgeben von anderen Besatzungsmitgliedern der ''Enterprise'', darunter auch Chekov, Sulu, McCoy und Spock, die aber weiblich sind. Am Schluss kommt es zu einem Catfight zwischen Spock und McCoy. ;Externe Links * What's up, Dad? Bowling mit dem Feind („The Bowling Show“, 2x26) Die Kyles sind beim Bowling, am gleichen Abend findet auf der Bowlingbahn ein Alien-Abend statt, auf dem es von jede Menge Fans in Sternenflottenuniformen (allerdings mit einem falschen Logo) wimmelt, außerdem sind Klingonen und Romulaner anwesend. Die Fans werden von Claire als Mutanten bezeichnet, diese sind jedoch alle verknallt in sie und verehren sie als ihre Königin. Michael Jr. flirtet mit einem Mädchen, das die Webseite Trekkies-und-Mutanten.com betreibt und begeistert sie mit Anmachsprüchen auf Klingonisch. Als er in Konflikt mit einem als Klingone verkleideten Fan gerät, liefert er sich mit ihm ein Wortgefecht auf Klingonisch, das Junior gewinnt. Am Ende will sich Michael Kyle an seinem Erzfeind Tyler rächen, deswegen behauptet er ganz laut, Tyler habe gesagt, dass William Shatner klein sein und ein Toupet trage. Daraufhin wird Tyler von allen anwesenden Trekkies angegriffen, die ihr Idol Captain Kirk verteidigen wollen. Wohnmobil für Dummies („R.V. Dreams“, 5x25) Familie Kyle kauft ein Wohnmobil, das Vater Michael MK Enterprise nennt, er selbst trägt ein Shirt mit der Aufschrift Captain der Sternenflotte und will auch nur noch so angesprochen werden. Franklin übernimmt die Rolle des Chefingenieurs Scotty. Als er Michael berichtet, dass die Dilithiumkristalle bereit sind, weiß der aber gar nicht, was das ist. Michael Jr. wird Spock und findet es unlogisch, dass ausgerechnet der Dümmste das Superhirn spielen soll. Später hat er Verdauungsprobleme und Michael empfiehlt ihm, es einfach rauszubeamen und fragt, ob er einen toten Klingonen verschluckt habe. Als Michael seine Frau Janet Uhura nennt, hält sie das zunächst für eine Beleidigung. Außerdem versucht Junior bei seinem Vater den vulkanischen Schlafgriff anzuwenden, was natürlich nicht funktioniert. Michael schaltet damit aber wenig später seine Frau aus, als sie ihn nervt. ;Externe Links * Wunderbare Jahre Die Serie hat mit Robert Picardo als Coach Cutlip und Olivia d'Abo als Karen Arnold gleich zwei bekannte Star-Trek-Schauspieler in wiederkehrenden Rollen vorzuweisen. Nur zwischen uns („Just Between You and Me“, 2x05) thumb|Kevin Arnold als Captain Kirk Zu Beginn der Folge sehen wir Carla, Paul, Kevin und Becky wie sie sich im Keller von Kevins Haus auf einem Schwarz-Weiß-Fernseher die -Episode anschauen und nebenbei rumknutschen. Wenig später will Kevin mit Becky Schluss machen, da er immer noch in Winnie verliebt ist. Becky nimmt ihm dies äußerst übel und schickt ihn per Faustschlag ins Reich der Träume. Dort erwacht Kevin komplett in Uniform als Captain Kirk, der mit seinem Landetrupp - Paul als Mr. Spock, Eric als Scotty und Kirk als Pille - in einem gewöhnlichen Klassenzimmer auf drei höchst seltsame außerirdische Wesen - besser bekannt als "Mädchen" - trifft. Die Anführerin der Außeridischen ist Winnie. Es spielt sich der folgende Dialog ab: Diese Traumsequenz wurde in der Dokumentation 25 Jahre Star Trek als ein Beispiel für Parodien und Anspielungen in Film- und Fernsehproduktionen angeführt. Friedenstauben („Walk Out“, 2x10) Bei der Wahl zum Klassensprecher fällt zur Belustigung der Schüler eine Stimme auf Captain Kirk. (Im Original ist es allerdings Mr. Ed.) Nichts dauert ewig („Goodbye“, 3x20) (In der OV geht es dagegen um die hierzulande unbekannte TV-Doku-Serie Victory at Sea.) Pauls Sieg („The Sixth Man“, 4x08) Kevin schlägt Paul vor, nach der Schule zusammen Hausaufgaben zu machen und anschließend Enterprise zu gucken. (Jedenfalls in der deutschen Synchronfassung. Im Original will Kevin mit ihm Mission Impossible gucken.) Fußball? Nein danke („Soccer“, 5x07) Kevin versucht sein Glück in der neuen High-School-Fußballmannschaft. Auf die Idee bringt ihn sein nerdiger Mitschüler Nick Bott, laut Kevins älterem Ich der größte Raumschiff-Enterprise-Fan. Als Kevin das erste Mal zum Training erscheint, begrüßt ihn Nick mit den Worten Wir sind hier, um neue Welten zu erforschen - eine Anspielung auf das Star-Trek-Intro - da Fußball für amerikanische Jugendliche in den 1970ern noch weitestgehend Neuland ist. Nick grüßt Kevin zudem mehrmals mit dem vulkanischen Gruß. Als Nick während eines Spiels mit einem seiner Mitspieler aneinandergerät, nennt dieser ihn Spock-Trottel. Auf Sand gebaut („Pfeiffer's Fortune“, 5x10) (im Original ist es die Serie Get Smart.) ;Externe Links * en:Star Trek parodies and pop culture references (television)